phantasystarfandomcom-20200216-history
Ayn
: "Ayn, I was afraid war would come again. Now you must venture forth on a vital quest. Legends of Satellite say it is a place of peace. I think we'll need a sanctuary very soon. Take Mieu and Wren and find this Satellite." : — King Rhys informs Prince Ayn of his mission Ayn , known as Ayn Le Cille in the Japanese version, is one of several lead protagonists of the third game of the original series, Phantasy Star III: Generations of Doom. Ayn is the son of King Rhys and Queen Maia, and as such is the mixed Orakian and Layan prince of the Layan kingdom of Cille. He goes on an adventure seeking the rumored peaceful sanctuary of Azura, a place said to be free of the violence which is currently overwhelming his homeland with the threat of the Orakian cyborg invasion. Characteristics Appearance Prince Ayn has long, curly light blue hair tied into a ponytail. Unlike most other members of the Riik family, Ayn and his potential son Sean highly resemble Layans in both their attire and mage-like appearance. Ayn wears a white cloak over green underclothing. The jeweled clip that fastens the cape to his armor is a deep blue and very similar to Rhys'. Most of his artwork presents him with a smug smile full of confidence. In his older years as king, Ayn's hair has thinned somewhat. His character portrait seems to suggest he may have cut the ponytail off, although it is hard to accurately judge based on the pixel artwork. His face has prominent wrinkles under his eyes and around his cheeks, and he grows out a mustache. Personality Ayn is a brave leader and very loyal to his homeland, his family, and his comrades. Some of his decisions are based on emotion, however. In the Sean timeline, Ayn cannot bear to lose all that he worked toward to settle on the Azura satellite, and so he willingly chooses to die in the explosion caused by the Alisa III firing at them. Although he and his wife chose death, Ayn commands his son, Sean, that he must live, and so orders his cyborg servants to force Sean onto a shuttle to the Alisa III. Doujinshi Information Toyonaka Ozaki slightly expanded on Ayn's characteristics in her unofficially published character book featuring the cast of Phantasy Star III. Although she worked as an official character designer for Sega during production of the game, she strongly reiterates throughout the work that the information presented should not be taken as official source material. She merely presents her views from a designer's standpoint based on her recollection of working on the cast. Other Appearances Phantasy Star III Adventure Book Of the three adventure titles published by Futabasha for the Phantasy Star original classics, one of them was a choose your own adventure story about Phantasy Star III. Featured on the cover is Rhys and some of his descendants in slightly modified costumes. Depending on the reader's choices, the ending and situations Ayn finds himself in could change drastically from the events of the video game. The game books were only published in Japan. Gallery : The Phantasy Star wiki has an extensive image gallery for this character. External Sources *Capowski's RPG-Related Translation Junk Drawer *A Gazeta de Algol *Hugues Johnson Complete Guide to Phantasy Star III *Phantasy Star Cave Category:Phantasy Star III: Generations of Doom Characters Category:Humans